


this, just for you

by tagteamme



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mild Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, as you were, just them doing what grown people do, vaguely set in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tagteamme/pseuds/tagteamme
Summary: The thing Kojiro likes about Kaoru the most though is his sense of style. Sort of. Not that there’s a dearth of attractive physical qualities when it comes to Kaoru, but Kojiro has a fondness for the clothes he wears. Specifically, how they make it so easy to get access to him. How seamless it is to pull apart the layers, palm him through expensive fabric, lay little lovebites across his bare chest. How Kojiro doesn’t even have to get him fully naked to enjoy him.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 55
Kudos: 378





	this, just for you

**Author's Note:**

> one day I will be able to create something more substantial than a PWP every time I watch something I like. today is not the day.
> 
> very, very blink-and-you-miss-it spoilers for end of ep 9. set some time in the nebulous future

As much as he will never admit it out loud — in the presence of others anyways — there’s a lot of things Kojiro likes about Kaoru.

There’s the obvious, of course; the fact that they match each other’s refined insanity on the boards.

The strange and mathematical moves that Kojiro knows as well as Kaoru knows his more primal and strength-driven ones. Kaoru is one of the people Kojiro sees as a true equal in both skill and horrible ideas. Just because their old terrible trio had splintered doesn’t mean that Kaoru and Kojiro no longer cause ruckus when they can. They can just hide it behind Ainosuke, who’s clearly grinded one rail too many and has long flown off.

Then there’s also the fact that Kaoru looks good when he’s haughty. When he pretends that he’s above everyone else, that he’s cultured, that he’s a well-mannered young man, that he’s not suppressing an angry tick at the way Kojiro pretends to flirt with others. It’s something Kojiro actively enjoys, since the composure always fissures when they’re alone.

Kojiro likes his directness too. Kaoru is polite to everyone but Kojiro; he regularly tramples on the definition of imposition, and will never think to apply it to himself. He’ll show up to Kojiro’s restaurant with a client, with kids, with a bottle of wine, with a wheelchair, a busted face, and a broken arm whenever he feels like it and won’t bother asking Kojiro if it’s okay. Not that Kaoru would ever get denied. 

Today, he’d shown up out of nowhere too. Not at the restaurant, but at Kojiro’s apartment in the late evening. It makes sense; the restaurant is closed today for a rare day off. Kaoru always calls it an unnecessary step anyways on days like this, even though Kojiro knows Kaoru’s got an undisguised affinity for his food.

The thing Kojiro likes about Kaoru the most though is his sense of style. Sort of. Not that there’s a dearth of attractive physical qualities when it comes to Kaoru, but Kojiro has a fondness for the clothes he wears. Specifically, how they make it so easy to get access to him. How seamless it is to pull apart the layers, palm him through expensive fabric, lay little lovebites across his bare chest. How Kojiro doesn’t even have to get him fully naked to enjoy him.

It didn’t take long for them to make it to bed after Kaoru crossed the threshold into Kojiro’s apartment. To his credit, Kojiro did attempt romance, but Kaoru kept shooting indiscreet looks towards the door behind where Kojiro’s bedroom lay. And Kojiro quickly picked up the hint, as well as the impatient tapping of Kaoru’s index finger.

They had some detours. First on the tiny couch Kojiro picked up secondhand last week, then against the wall outside the bedroom, where Kojiro lost his shirt. Then against the wall _inside_ the bedroom with Kojiro hitching Kaoru’s legs around him and holding him up. It had been going well until Kaoru yanked on his hair and made a small sound, a not-quite-gone bruise making itself known at the strenuous angle. So Kojiro turned heel and brought the both of them to his bed.

Now he’s got Kaoru under him as he slowly and partially disrobes him, less like a rough kid with a gift and more like he’s unwrapping a delicacy. Going slow and easy had been doctor’s orders before, though they don’t really need to follow it anymore. But Kojiro has learned that taking his time with Kaoru and unravelling him at leisure is just as fun as the two of them going at it like animals.

Yeah, he likes this. A lot.

The two thin layers of Kaoru’s yukata hang off his elbows, leaving him in a pool of clothing as Kojiro mouths at his neck and paws all over his body. The obi is slung around Kojiro’s neck; Kaoru had looped it around and yanked him down at the start, demanding Kojiro hurry up. Taking Kaoru’s wrists and pinning it above his head had been an incredibly easily task. Kojiro leaves the cloth hanging there in case Kaoru feels like putting in the effort to try again. 

He makes a slow and wet trail from the crook of Kaoru’s neck, licking at places he knows are particularly ticklish, knowing Kaoru can’t flinch away from it. He feels Kaoru part his lips as he presses against them but Kojiro keeps it at a light peck, amused by the way Kaoru chases it. He lowers himself and lays a kiss against Kaoru’s sternum before drawing back with a half-grin.

“Do you have somewhere to go?” Kojiro asks, looking down at Kaoru. He lets go of Kaouru’s wrists and Kaoru immediately takes advantage. “You seem to be in a rush.”

“I don’t have all day like you,” Kaoru gripes and tries to reach up and tug Kojiro back down. But Kojiro slides a hand under his back, grabs the cloth and twists it so that it prevents Kaoru from reaching him. It’s not harsh but it’s firm enough to stop him.

“Really now?” Kojiro hums, looking down at him with interest. He’s still wearing his glasses, though they’ve been knocked askew. 

It makes him look good, kind of like a sexy secretary, and every now and then Kojiro likes to tell him that. It gets Kaoru boxing him around the ears and calling him a gorilla but it’s all the more fun when he lets Kojiro bend him over the nearest flat surface anyways.

“I’m a busy man too,” Kojiro says idly as he uses his free hand to play with a lock of Kaoru’s hair. It’s long come out of its tie and swims around him; he’s already tried to tie it back once but Kojiro took the elastic on impulse and flicked it to some corner of the room. “And yet we’re both here.”

He chases his words with another gentle kiss; every time Kojiro lingers against his mouth he feels a tinge of sadness that he hadn't ever been able to taste Kaoru’s old lip ring. Kojiro moves, pressing his lips against Kaoru’s neck. He licks a sensitive spot before moving down, peppering kisses along the span of Kaoru’s sharp collarbones. It’s not till he lowers himself further that he starts sucking little bruises. 

Marring the fair skin is incredibly easy and incredibly enjoyable, especially when he feels Kaoru twitch at certain touches. Kojiro shifts and drags his tongue torturously slow over Kaoru’s pectoral, giving only the briefest swipe with his tongue over Kaoru’s nipple, tasting skin and metal. At least there, Kaoru hasn’t gotten rid of his piercing. It gets the other man arching under him, clearly seeking more, and Kojiro huffs out a laugh. It’s definitely enticing but Kojiro holds strong. Undeterred, Kaoru tries again to egg him on.

“What happened to being aggressive?” Kaoru switches tracks loftily, and Kojiro raises his head first and then his eyebrows. 

Kaoru clearly wants it one way while Kojiro wants it another. They really just have to see whose self-control snaps first. Kojiro has no problem taking Kaoru fast and rough; it’ll probably be how at least one of their rounds go tonight. But for now he simply wants to enjoy the company of the other man. Though maybe he’ll entertain him.

Just a little.

He finally kisses Kaoru properly, sliding his tongue over his bottom lip. He can still taste some of the wine they shared in the fifteen minutes before Kaoru finally lost his patience. Kojiro chases that taste and presses past the seam of Kaoru’s mouth. Once he’s taken his fill, Kojiro bites Kaoru’s lip and hums in satisfaction. 

It’s not anywhere near enough for Kaoru so he twists his hand more, tightening the robes further around the crook of Kaoru’s elbows. Kaoru knees the side of his thigh, trying to spur him on like he’s a damn horse, so Kojiro shifts and shoves the knee away. 

Mm. Maybe he _will_ give Kaoru what he wants.

Kojiro plants his hand there so that when Kaoru tries again, he forces him to keep his legs spread. His teeth sink further into the plush of Kaoru’s lip as he does so and he slides his hand up to his thigh, then to his hip. Kaoru is tall and a little more than lithe, his muscle definition nothing to scoff at. Yet here, he looks delicate under Kojiro’s hands. Delicate and pliable. 

Predictably, as soon as Kojiro lets go, Kaoru has a series of complaints.

“Are you falling asleep?” Kaoru asks him in a false-sweet voice, slumping back into the mattress. “Was it a long day? Should I go home instead?”

“Hm,” Kojiro hums thoughtfully and pauses for a moment. “Sure.”

Kaoru blinks up at him.

“Sure?” he parrots back, and Kojiro nods with the dumbest smile he can muster up. He instantly lets go of Kaoru’s clothes, releasing him from his grip. Kaoru looks stricken for a moment, like he doesn’t quite believe Kojiro’s ready to let him go this easily.

But Kaoru won’t appear desperate. He looks at Kojiro with disbelief first, then dismay and annoyance. A short “ _stupid_ ” leaves his kiss-bitten lips before he starts pulling his layers back over himself and pushing up. He shoots one more vexed look at Kojiro and Kojiro simply lifts himself up, kneeling back to give Kaoru space to move. 

“Out of my way, you big idiot,” Kaoru shoves at him anyways and Kojiro grins at the way his voice seems to crack near the end. He lets Kaoru get as far as sliding off the bed and making to fully get up, before he quickly loops an arm around a narrow waist and yanks.

“You—!” Kaoru manages to get out before Kojiro is yanking him back onto the mattress. Kaoru makes an undignified sound he’ll later deny he ever made as Kojiro catches him before he bounces and flips him over onto his stomach.

Kaoru hadn’t really put in any effort into sliding back into his clothes so it’s still incredibly easy to grab at the collar of his yukata and tug down, revealing a willowy and tempting back. Kojiro drops the weight of his body in a long line against Kaoru’s and grinds forward, letting Kaoru feel how hard he is. Kaoru groans and Kojiro skims his teeth against his bare neck.

He’s a considerate partner in bed if anything, so Kojiro reaches for Kaoru’s glasses and plucks them off gently. He sets them on the table so they don’t break and feels Kaoru trying to flip over underneath him.

“Can I help you?” Kojiro asks politely and Kaoru tilts his head to the side, just so that Kojiro can see him roll his eyes.

“Clearly not,” Kaoru bites back, and Kojiro simply laughs before reaching down and bunching up the lower half of Kaoru’s clothing. He feels the bare skin of Kaoru’s thighs along the way and it’s hot, so hot that Kojiro has a faint feeling that he may be the first one to snap.

Or maybe he already has.

Still, he manages to keep some composure and a slow pace as he takes his time in preparing Kaoru. Kojiro keeps Kaoru pressed between his own body and the mattress, mouthing at his neck, his ear, occasionally gracing him with a kiss as he presses in with his fingers. Every now and then Kaoru tilts his head and parts his lips and Kojiro replies to the request with a wet, heady kiss right as he crooks his fingers in the right way. 

Kaoru lets out a whine at that and the sound is so rare that Kojiro freezes for a moment. He feels more than hears Kaoru gearing up to chastise him so he slides his third finger in instead, effectively shutting him up. 

Kojiro still doesn’t let him get fully naked, no matter how much Kaoru complains about his clothes getting ruined in between the moans and the way he rocks back against Kojiro’s hand. Kojiro _will_ take them off for him eventually, but there’s just something so hot about the way Kaoru looks when he’s wrecked and clinging onto whatever little sense of shame he has.

Yes, Kojiro’s aggressive when it comes to seduction. But this type of aggression is different— it’s a covetous desire to take Kaoru apart by degrees. It’s his need to be selfish with Kaoru and enjoy every part of him, completely handing himself over in turn. He thinks for a moment, with whatever blood is left in his brain that hasn’t rushed south. 

Kojiro bites the lobe of Kaoru’s ear before whispering, “I think I want you on top.”

“You think or you know?” Kaoru manages to get out before he cuts himself off with a groan as Kojiro withdraws his fingers. It’s all the permission he needs so Kojiro makes quick work, looping an arm around Kaoru’s waist before flipping them over. He manhandles them till Kaoru’s sprawled across his torso, slender legs astride him. Kaoru makes go throw off his poor clothes but Kojiro grabs his wrist and stops him. 

“Keep it on,” he says and Kaoru pauses. The corners of his lips quirk up for a fraction for a second before he settles into a scowl, but Kojiro doesn’t miss it. He’s about to snark something when Kaoru reaches for the plastic bottle that’s swimming in the sheets, and upturns it onto his hand. 

Kaoru has no mercy as he takes Kojiro in hand and slicks him up, tightening and twisting his fist on every upstroke. Kojiro swears and almost sweats with the amount of self control it takes not to just fuck into Kaoru’s hand, no matter how much the other man is angling for it. Kojiro scrunches his eyes shut and starts to see faint stars dotting his vision but thankfully, it doesn’t last long. 

Once satisfied, Kaoru finally lets Kojiro go, and Kojiro inhales deeply as he tries to get his bearings back. Kaoru sits up and shifts, a determined look set on his face. Kojiro slides his hand under the thin layers so that he can feel the heated skin there and the yukata falls apart further, clinging only to the crook of Kaoru’s elbows. 

Kaoru tosses the bottle, takes Kojiro in hand again and lines up, shooting him one of his haughty looks before he starts to finally sink down. 

It’s easy to forget what game they’re playing in the first few moments. The promise in the initial stretch has both of them letting out twin groans, and Kojiro has to shut his eyes to centre himself. It’s only for a brief moment because he can’t bear the thought of missing any expression on Kaoru’s face. 

And it’s with good reason— the way Kaoru looks by the time he fully seats himself, too breathless to complain at this part, is nothing short of gorgeous. Even in this state, he manages to maintain a thin air of elegance. A few seconds passed, filled only with their steady breaths. 

“Do you need help?” Kojiro asks, just to bother Kaoru. Kaoru’s eyes snap up to meet his before narrowing. 

In retaliation, Kaoru uses his chest for purchase, pinching Kojiro in retaliation sharply before slowly rising up. Kojiro keeps his helping hands on Kaoru’s hips, rubbing slow circles as Kaoru gets situated. Kaoru inhales, long and deep and then rocks his body down. Kojiro lets out an earnest groan at the heat around him and Kaoru’s grip on his chest grows bruising. 

Kojiro lets Kaoru adjust, watching him rise up just a fraction before rocking back down again. There’s a light pink flush dusting across Kaoru’s face and Kojiro can’t wait to make it spread to the rest of his body. He’s sure he’s got something similar with the way his own cheeks feel like they’re heated, but Kojiro has never been one to actively hide his desire at times like this.

“Fuck,” Kaoru swears as he lifts himself and yeah. _Fuck._ Kojiro may have led Kaoru by the nose here but watching Kaoru bite his lower lip while he squeezes his legs around Kojiro and gets a determined look on his face makes Kojiro feel even more greedy. It’s been a while since they’ve done it like this, and Kojiro is thankful for the refresher. 

Eventually, Kaoru starts to pick up his pace in increments. His hands slide further up Kojiro’s chest and hold onto his shoulders as he pinches his brow in concentration. Sometimes he licks his own lips as he moves, sometimes he bites his bottom one so hard it goes white as he searches for the best angle. The slow speed at which Kaoru rolls his hips is good, letting Kojiro feel every single piece of him. It feels Kojiro with an intoxicating fog in his mind, one that only builds as Kaoru puts himself to work and grinds against him. 

This is what Kojiro wanted. Slow and sensual and enough for him to savour it and commit every moment of it to his memories. Kojiro groans, as much at the wet heat around him as he does at the sight of Kaoru on top of him, clothes hanging around him and the small metal piercing on one side of his chest glinting in the low light as he rides Kojiro at a steady pace. 

Heat bubbles within him and Kojiro lets himself stare with a dumbfounded look for a moment, drinking in Kaoru’s face. He schools it back then in an easy grin before he pinches Kaoru’s hip. 

So he got what he wanted. But now that he’s gotten it, Kojiro wants to bug Kaoru again. Just for fun. He will never get tired of the indignant looks Kaoru gives him, will never get tired of fucking those looks off his face either. So as he tends to, he changes his mind and decides to tease. 

“Are you falling asleep there?” Kojiro asks in the same fake-sweet voice Kaoru had used on him before. It’s effective— Kaoru gives him a specific look of irritation that makes Kojiro think he’s going to get mean. Not that he would mind. 

But instead of retorting, Kaoru draws his hands back till he’s propped up again and his palms sit on Kojiro’s ribs. There’s a challenging glint to his eyes as he tucks a stray strand of hair behind his ear. The action is coquettish and Kojiro tilts his head in a falsely innocent manner. He sees a visible plan forming on Kaoru’s face and decides he’s going to throw him off course. 

“Here, let me help,” Kojiro says pleasantly as he slides his hands down to the junction of Kaoru’s hips and thighs. 

“What do you mean?” Kaoru narrows his eyes and Kojiro starts to pull him up off of him slowly. Kojiro digs his fingers in, hard enough that he knows it’ll leave dark prints on Kaoru’s hips. “Kojiro—!”

Kojiro plants his feet against his mattress and bucks, putting enough force in it that Kaoru falls forward, breath knocked out of him. Kaoru grabs one of his wrists to regain his balance and Kojiro gives him only a moment to breathe before he draws out. He keeps Kaoru suspended mid-air as he thrusts into him, moving him only to find the right angle to fuck into him. 

He doesn’t make it fast but he makes it hard, making sure Kaoru feels every inch of him. Kojiro shifts on the next upwards stroke and Kaoru’s eyes blow wide in a telling way. Kojiro grins and hones in, snapping his hips with deep precision and focus. 

The blush on Kaoru’s face has brightened, the pink making itself known across his chest as well as Kojiro ruins him. Every now and then he snaps his mouth shut with an audible click but Kojiro just keeps fucking into him till he’s going slack-jawed again with pleasure. Kojiro likes how Kaoru looks like this, like he’s doing his best to hold on to his last shred of composure and utterly failing. 

Kaoru’s starting to tremble, a very familiar shiver wracking through his body as Kojiro continues to be merciless. Kaoru reaches down for himself and starts to stroke, his abs twitching as he closes his eyes.

This is perhaps what Kojiro likes about Kaoru the most. How he looks when he’s falling to pieces, when he’s melting under Kojiro’s hands, when he’s on the precipice of a great wall and refuses to jump unless he’s able to drag Kojiro down with him. The way his hair’s wild and tangled around him, the way small marks litter his chest, the way bruises easily bloom under Kojiro’s fingers like Kaoru’s body is eager to get marked by him, the way there’s no way in hell his clothes are coming out unscathed from this—

Kojiro says Kaoru’s name as he comes, the sound low and raspy as he spills inside him. His senses feel overblown for a moment and the electric current of it jolts his body before his mind snaps back into place in rapid succession. Kojiro’s grip loosens and Kaoru takes advantage of it, planting his hands on Kojiro’s chest and riding him out for all that he’s worth. 

The sensation lasts longer than it normally does, each drop dragged out from Kojiro as Kaoru ignores his oversensitivity and chases his own end. Kaoru follows him not too long after, making such a mess of Kojiro’s chest when he finishes that it feels intentional. It probably is.

Kaoru slumps forward with a sharp exhale, making a short noise of discomfort as Kojiro automatically slips out of him. He buries his face in Kojiro’s neck and Kojiro feels his chest heave with the aftershocks. His heart beats out of sync and he settles a hand on Kaoru’s lower back, trying to ground himself through the warmth.

They’re both sweaty and sticky but he doesn’t push Kaoru off yet, nor does Kaoru shove him away. The two of them try to catch their breaths instead as satisfaction starts to slowly set in Kojiro’s bones. It feels deep and warm, but not quite fully sated. Kojiro’s managed to draw Kaoru to this state but he knows he can push more, do more till Kaoru’s nothing but an incoherent mess— Kojiro hasn’t honed this skill for nothing.

Kojiro truly hopes that Kaoru has no other plans for tonight.

“Why are you looking so smug?” Kaoru says, snapping Kojiro out of his thoughts. Still looking dazed, he pushes up and slides off of Kojiro, rolling onto his back. Kojiro doesn’t have to pull him back though; Kaoru stays close, pillowing his head on Kojiro’s bicep.

“Hm?” Kojiro says, not even aware of what his face is doing. Now that he is though, he lets his face slip into a wider, more self-satisfied smile as he looks down at Kaoru. “Who’s looking smug?”

“Stop it,” Kaoru demands, but the corners of his mouth twitches up. To hide it, he reaches over and pinches Kojiro’s chin. Kojiro’s reflexes are fast though and he tilts his head, catching the tips of Kaoru’s fingers between his teeth. 

This time, Kaoru’s self control fails and he breaks out into a crooked grin as Kojiro takes his fingers further into his mouth. Kojiro sucks lightly with raised eyebrows, and Kaoru swats him away.

“Can I take this off now at least?” Kaoru asks dryly and Kojiro finally concedes, allowing Kaoru to sit up and gingerly slide out of his clothes fully. 

Kojiro drinks in the sight of Kaoru’s bare body in the deep golden bedroom light, the fresh bruises layered over old scars and lean, defined muscles. It’s for selfish reasons really, and he barely suppresses glee at the fact that Kaoru has no plans to move on with his night. Not that he expected otherwise, not with what they just did, but it’s nice to know for sure.

“I’m going to go if you keep looking at me like that you weirdo,” Kaoru says, reaching over to flick Kojiro’s forehead. Kojiro takes his discarded clothes and tosses them off the side of the bed, and Kaoru rolls his eyes before he lets Kojiro pull him back down.

“You like it,” Kojiro states, and Kaoru pinches Kojiro’s nose in retaliation, making him sound nasally when he says, “Just like I like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> the thing that got me the most about writing was whether Cherry wears a kimono or a yukata. It looks so casual but it's got layers and he wears it to his calligraphy performances but it looks casual so I just wrote it as a yukata for now lol
> 
> any mistakes are my own! thank you so much for reading!
> 
> [ please check out this amazing and also incredibly heavenly fanart by @keithbday](https://twitter.com/keithbday/status/1369537310442680328)
> 
> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/tagteamme/status/1368680657287843851?s=21) and [tumblr](https://phaltu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
